An interview withthe legend of zelda crew
by missanimestranger
Summary: Another interview, Maisie does not play Zelda so I got my not so trusty cat to help with this one. The interview is on spirt tracks, ocarina of time and phantom hourglass. Read as we ask questions that make no sense.


**An Interview with:**

**The legend of Zelda crew**

**(Ocarina of time, spirit tracks, phantom hourglass) **

**Roxie: I want to do a Legend of Zelda interview, but im the only one I know who's played it… It'll be boring on my own. *bedroom door opens, Max and Thomas, my cats come marching in***

**Thomas: Meow.**

**Roxie: Oh Tommy, awww, come here!**

**Max: Yoaw!**

**Roxie: Yoaw!**

**Max: Brow now!**

**Roxie: *In competition now* Yoawwwww! Max, why are you always moaning? Thomas just keeps quiet and purrs. **

**Max: Because I want to play your legend of Z games!**

**Roxie: Kyaaaa! You can talk!**

**Max: Yes and I shall take over this house and become supreme ruler of the universe.**

**Roxie: Well you do always look down on us (how to stop him…) Oh! You said you like the legend of Zelda!**

**Max: No I said legend of Z!**

**Roxie: Yeah whatever… Well how would you like to help with the interview?**

**Max: Fine, but this won't stop me taking control! Mwha ha ha har!**

**The interview**

*: what going on

**Bold:** Authors thoughts

(): characters thoughts

Me: Heeellllllllllllooooooooooo!

Link: WAHHH! *thrashing sword around*

Max: Don't trash my secret base!

Zelda: Ohhh, what a pretty room.

Linebeck: *looking for treasure*

Jolene: Pesky brats! What am I doing here? *Sees Linebeck* Yar harr Linebeck. So we meet again.

Linebeck: * hides under desk* Link save me!

Zelda: My hero!

Me: do you ever do anything yourself?

Zelda: No im to busy posing and looking pretty.

Me: Ohhh. Then again you did do some ass kicking in spirit tracks, though your body had been stolen and your soul was bonded to a suit of armour.** FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Zelda: Why, thankyou

Me: Pleasure *look back at fight, spy Linebeck searching through draws* Hey get out of there, I have no treasure.

DING DING

Link vs. Jolene

Beedle: *appears at window in his hot air balloon* Get your souvenirs here! Jolene and Link cosplay, the winning weapon, Zelda plushies and much more.

Linebeck: I'll take it all! (Im shore I can sell it for much more than it's worth)

Link vs. Jolene

Link wins _as always_

Me: So, Link*Gets out microphone*, how's it feel to beat Jolene, _again!_

Link: Ha, Wah!

Me: Do you say anything else apart from "Ha! Wahhh! Cha! Urgh! Oh! Fuwie!

Link: Wahh! Fuwie!

Me: … I'll take that as a no then.

Max: I haven't said anything in a while *Gets out 3DS and starts playing ocarina of time*

Linebeck: TREASURE! I could so sell that for a few quid on ebay!

Me: Oh no you don't!

Max: Can we get some ocarina guys in here the graphics is so much better!

Me: Fine * Replace characters with better graphics*

Max: Oh no it's a pipsqueak!

Me: Don't be mean to little Link, he's cute! *cuddles up to Link strokes hair* **so soft**

Max: is that really a complement? You've called me cute.

Me: Well that's before I discovered your true identity!

Navi: HEY!

Me: *mimicking* _Hey!_ Navi do you realize how many times you've annoyed practically every Z player. No? Just go away, Link doesn't need you!

Navi: * angry, whacks me in the head with frying pan* ** REFERANCE**

Navi: Yes he does, just look at him! * Everyone turns to Link, who is chasing a fly around the room and knocks into the door*

Link: Urgh. B-bump, b-bump.

Navi: See, we've barely started the day and he's already down to his last life.

Me: Okay maybe you have a point.

Navi: Link play the ocarina to kill the fly

Link: *gets out ocarina*

Me: OCARINA * runs, trips and collapses onto Link snatching the ocarina away

Max: He did what you told him to do. How'd you do that? (this could be great for my world domination)

Navi: like this* shows Max *

Max: Link, play ocarina to summon Saria.

Link: *takes ocarina from me*

*Saria appears*

Saria: First I was scared about becoming a sage but now…

Me: * snatches ocarina again*You're useless, ever since you became a sage that's all you say

**Soz… not exactly what she said. Im in the shadow temple at the moment. I went to check what she said but she now says different things. YAY. But opps**

Max: Roxie, call Saria.

Me: Must. Obay. Must-

*Saria: appears *

Saria:First I was-

Me : Will you just shut up! * throws ocarina at Saria*

*Saria disappears*

Thomas: purr

Max: *jumps onto bed sneers at Thomas* Oh you think you're so adorable, with your sweet meow and your black and white fur. But you know what? Some cats can't help having a straggling meow and ginger fur. **Ha max has just walked into the room and started complaining, and Thomas is on the bed, they must be telepathic.** They don't know the real you. But I'll show you, I'll show you all *everyone in the room backs away* Mha ha-

Me: Uh, Bye-nee!

Max: Nooo! I haven't even asked any questions yet.

**Roxie: Thanks for the help Max.**

**Max: No prob**

**Roxie: Sorry it was a bit long but there was a lot of stuff in my mind. We might do more of these. Tell us what other things you want us to interview. Remember to check out mine and middeneaht's fullmetal alchemist interview.**

**Roxie: Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the interview**

**Max: Review, review, review!**

**Roxie: Hey, that doesn't sound like you! It rhymed !EXCLAIMATION POINTS GOLORE!**

**Max: Urr, Yeah. But seriously, review.**

**Roxie: Make us happy!**

**Maisie: You replaced me with a cat!**

**Roxie: Oh, Maisie, hi... howed you get in here?**

**Maisie: That doesn't matter. You. Replaced. me. with. a. cat!- Yes a talking cat which is pretty call- But seriously!**

**Roxie: I wouldn't call it replacing...**

**Maisie: Well what is it then?**

**Roxie: Well we're out of time.**

**R/M/M: Bye-nee!**


End file.
